Human and Cat
by Kurotsuki Hikyo
Summary: Rin found an injured cat and brought him home out of kindness. But now, how she wishes she didn't do that. After one night, the cat turned into human and moreover, only Rin can see it in that form while the others just sees it as a normal cat! :D
1. Chapter 1: I'll be in your care Master

**Another RinxLen from me~ **

**Found the idea when my cat has its kitten xDD **

**Anyways~ **

**Disclaimer: For the last and the rest of the time vocaloid is not mine! T.T  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>: I'll be in your care master!

Rin POV

Ah~ Today was actually pretty fun! The teachers gave us a LOT of homeworks and not to mention the bombards of quizzes they gave us afterwards. Got yelled by the teachers for doing a rational law that us human always does also called as sleeping, and also got yelled by my friends for eating an orange with its skin on. Oh yeah and also did some slave labor because Meiko-sensei asked me to place some handouts to the staff room.

"Hey Rin," My best friend called me from behind, "Sorry I can't hang out with you today because of some family stuffs." She innocently stuck her tongue out and waved at me as she merrily went back home. "Bye!"

Lemme tell you again today were awesome. Sarcastically AWESOME!

Well it's no different than the other days since I had made a theory saying 'everyday is the same no matter what unless you actually DO something' which I had no plan on doing. In fact, I'm too lazy to make my life upsides up.

I leave school after school hours and went to the arcade on my own since my friends' lives farther apart from me. Played some project diva, got perfect score, and then went to the book store to check if there are new chapters for my favorite anime series. After that, I go home in my typical house.

Ah~ Normal days are awesome~

They're not going to change anytime soon now are they?

I hope they aren't.

But never have I imagined that I'll be begging for my life to turn into normal.

Why is that?

Then lemme tell you this.

It was summer, a summer where students are instructed to wear the school's summer uniform. If you want to know how it looks like then go Google and type there Sailor-Fuku. Except that the collar are black in color and the strips in the middle of it are colored yellow. Actually, there are different colors of strips. Yellow for freshmen, Green or blue color for second years and lastly Red color for the seniors.

Okay, let's stop talking about some clothes. But still, I hate it when the neighborhood looks at us and thinks we're some cosplay parades.

Anyway!

I went home from my school, drenching from the rains that pours from the sky. I ran with my school bag on top of my head not wanting to get wet. Why is that when summer there's always rain in the beginning of the day?

Weather disorder? Oh my god it creeps me…

"Meow… meow," I heard a cry between the alley of the two buildings. It was a cry of a cat. I went back three steps to take a better look at it.

No doubt it was a cat. In fact, I would have been scared if it was not a cat! Meowing like that…

"Meow…" It cried again.

Even if the cat is covered in mud… that is the cutest cat I ever seen… Its fur is colored yellow the same as my blond hair, blue cerulean eyes that matches mine. Wait, if I look at it closely there's also a tint of red on its fur. Hmm… so there are also cats with red furs.

No... Wait… that's not natural fur color… it's…

Blood

Fresh crimson blood

I gasped taken aback by the surprise it had given me. If I looked at it closely there was also a teeth mark.

The cat lies there with its body on the muddy cement crying in pain.

Pssh, I'm not a cold blooded human.

I went closer to it and carefully carried it on my arms hugging it from touching the rain. "Hey, don't worry…" I whispered caringly. At first the cat struggled thinking that I'm going to eat him or whatsoever.

Hell, I NEVER eat a cat. It's inhuman. It's considered as the same level as cannibalism. I once heard my friends told me a real story about some lifeless humans eat a cat because they were curious on how they tastes like. Seriously GROSS.

Anyway! Gosh I'm so side tracked…

I ran to my house as fast as my legs could carry me. The cat was still crying on top of my arms.

"MOM!" I shouted as I arrived.

"Yes Rinny—" she gasped. Typical reaction… "Is that cat okay?"

"Err… no! Anyway need help here!" I said not knowing what to do except let my mom do it all for me.

"Okay, leave it to me," she offered proudly, "Rin you'll catch a cold if you stay in that clothes so go up and change."

"Roger!" I replied. Carefully I placed the injured cat on the towel on top of the dining table and quickly went up stair to take a shower leaving my mother to take care of the poor cat.

**And So!**

"Wow that was fast…" I muttered as I saw the cat licked its epically beautifully purely awesome yellow fur on top of the table. The teeth mark was still there but the blood stain had gone. Mom gave me a thumb up. "Thanks mom," I said and she blushed.

"Awe your welcome Rinny!" she said and pounced at me. My mother's name is Lenka, Kagamine Lenka. So that makes me Kagamine Rin. My dad's name is Rinta but now he's absent because of work.

"Nyaw~" The cat purred as it caress my leg with its soft fur. I picked it up and looked it face to face.

My mother suddenly clapped her hands together, "Rin, why don't you keep the cat?"

"Is- Is that okay?" I asked her in disbelieved. It's not normal for mom to let an animal sleeps in the house as it always take its dump wherever it wants.

"It's okay!"

"Really?"

"YUP!"

"Seriously?"

"If you want me being serious then you'll have to say good bye to it," she smiled. For once in my life time I never had been so happy that she never takes things seriously! Seriously!

"Then- then-" I feel like a child on a road roller.

"Then what will you name it?" She asked finishing my sentence as she put up this amusing smile.

"Len!"

"What?"

"That's right, the new member of the Kagamine family, Kagamine Len!"

"Nyah!" it cried but this time, a hint of happiness was found in its tone. I wonder why, I mean, it's just a cat right?

**And then!**

"Huhu, the night is long little kitty~" I joked as I pounced the new member on my bed and hugged it like I never hugged it before.

"It's good to be excited Rin but you have school tomorrow right?" My mom smiled as she lean on the frame of my bedroom door.

"Yeah," I laughed, "School…" Thanks for making my life crumbles mom, I love you. Wow, I failed as a human.

"Good night~" she kissed my forehead as I went to sleep. Please don't mistake me as a kiddy cause I'm a full-fledge high school girl even if my mom likes to wishes me good night and kisses my forehead as I sleep.

"Miow!" Len purred.

"Yeah, good night Len!" she snickered and ruffles his head. Just like that she closes the door slowly and went down stair which I heard Dad had just come home.

"Night…" I whispered in Len's ear and hugged him to sleep.

Peaceful

So peaceful

New member… Kagamine Len…

Kagamine Len

**Tis Morning!**

Hmm… warm… I wonder why?

"Mmm…" I heard a voice. Now I wonder why this pillow is warm. Oh yeah, I had adopted a cat named Kagamine Len. But wait, cats don't go 'Mmm…' like that, and also…

I moved my hands on that 'something' which I thought was Len.

There's no fur… In fact, I felt like my hand is on a person's skin.

That's it… I'm going to wake up and see what's up…

"Morning Rin!" A human, not a cat or a pillow, grinned at me with little tooth stuck out than the other teeth in his mouth. His hair is blond which length on the same level as mine, and also his eyes are colored blue just like mine and Len. And what else, the human's face is right in front of me on the same pillow and under the same blanket.

Okay… I'm still dreaming, wake up me!

"Hey. Why did you go back to sleep? Wake up, I'm tired of waiting…" he yawned and snuggles under my neck.

Damn too good to be true dream! Wake me up from this temptation!

"If you don't want too~" he playfully giggled and at that instant, I felt a brush on my neck. "I'll lick you all over~"

I opened my eyes and it's true. There's a genuine guy on MY bed in MY room. Just like a normal person would, I kicked him hard on the stomach and he fell down on the floor.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? !" I demanded uncontrollably.

"Rin what are you shouting for?" My mother came into my room looking shocked to see her own daughter in denial. Hey look, there's a guy in my room and…

Holy Oranges-and-Road-Rollers-combined he's naked…

"The-the-the-there's a guy in my room, he's in front of you!" I shouted as I tried to cover my eyes and pointed my index finger at him.

Mom's eye widen just like I expected her to but I didn't expected this. "Oh good morning Len, Rinny's a real work when she woke up right?" she giggled.

"Nonononononono don't you see!" Am I the only one crazy here? "There's a guy there!"

"There's Len… the cat not the guy Rin." My mother started to look confuse.

"Hehe, morning~" the guy said.

"Aww your 'meow' is as cute as ever Len!" Mom ruffled the guy's head.

He did say Japanese language right? Help, my mom misheard a Japanese language to a cat's!

"I'll be in your care, master," the guy which mom thought as Len grinned. I saw teeth mark on his shoulder. It was the same as Len's.

WTF?  
>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think :D <strong>


	2. Chapter 2: It's my first time

**Thanks for reviewing xD Well anyway enjoy :DD  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>: It's my first time

**Rin POV**

"Sorry Rin, but we can't keep the cat," My father, Kagamine Rinto, said with a sorry look on his face.

"But… why?" I asked him for a reason. Tears were at the corner of my eyes, "I want to keep him…"

Yeah right, I did an awesome act. To tell you the truth, I can't wait kicking Len out of the house. He turned into a freaking human and appeared on my bed… don't make start on the completely nude stuff.

Okay, I have to admit he's seriously smexy, enough to make my nose bleed. BUT, he's a total annoying and perverted devil. I can't believe 12 hours ago I thought cats were angels. Hey if you want him then be my guest, I'll give you for free if it's only to make him out of my territory.

"I don't think you're good enough to take care of an animal. It takes great deal of responsibilities."

"I can do that!"

Father looked at me with a serious face, "Do you want to keep it?"

Flat NO – where's the Road Roller!

"Yes… Well…" I said almost acting crying. The reason why I act was because wouldn't it be weird if yesterday you were having a blast about having it (Which I regretfully regretted) and then the next day I hate it to death. Well I don't really hate cats but I DO hate Len.

"If you insist then take a good care of it," He smiled and ruffles Len head. "Lemme announced it again officially. Welcome to the family Kagamine Len!"

"Yeah!" Len who was formally a cat jumped in delight. Don't worry, I made him wear something.

"WHAT?"

"Is there's something wrong Rin?"

"Err… No… yeay… Len's in the house~" I cheered dryly, looks like my acting is a little TOO good. Curses…

"Rin if you don't hurry up then you'll be late for school!" Mom called from the kitchen.

"Right I'm going."

"Hey can I come?" I heard Len purred as he snuggles his head under my neck. I pushed his shoulder and gave him a solid glare as a NO sign.

"Oh yeah Rin, if anything happens to him then I'll cut your allowance in half," My dad grinned which made Len grinned as well. My ordinary life~ Give it back to me you thieves!

…

"Just what are you?" I asked straight forwardly when we got out of the house.

"A cat," he said innocently.

"No, as far as I can see you're a human!"

"That's because I'm special," his face became serious out of a sudden. "Have you heard of Beauty and the Beast?"

Of course I know. It's a story of a human got turned into a beast. As a child I've always love that story. When my mother read it to me it seems so magical. "Err… yes, what does that have anything to do with this?"

"Everything, actually unlike the beast in the story, this one had no idea of its past," his facial expression turned distant.

"So… all you have to do is find your princess right? Whoever she is," I gave a light laugh lightening the atmosphere.

"Nahh~ I don't need to find her anymore," he took a step forward and gaze at my face as his eyes met mine, "Since she's already in front of me." He smiled warmly enough to melt my heart.

"So-somehow I can't accept that explanation!" I shoved him nearly shouted.

"Rin you're face is red!" he laughed. Seriously where's the Road Roller?

"Don't follow me!" I ran faster than my usual pace. As soon as I'm tired at running, I stopped at the shopping district and walked in my normal speed.

"Where are we going?" Len asked as he turns his face side to side taking a good look from one building to another. He walks beside me like a normal human does, you know with two legs rather than four like NORMAL cats does. I don't know how the others see it though, since my parents see him as a cat… Has the world turned wild or is it only me?

"School," I answered frowning, "Don't follow me."

"Easy for you to say, if I don't follow you I'll get lost. And that would be very bad for your allowance," He chuckled still recognizing the buildings around us.

"Whatever…"

"So… what is school?"

As expected of a cat, truth to be told I wanted to laugh. "A school is where unlucky children get mentally tortured by its jailers. Instead of food they gave us work that could make your hair drop one by one. They make us listen and memorize as if there's no technology for them to use."

"That's cruel!" Len's eyes widen and his jaw dropped as he wears a shocking face. Priceless~

"Yeah, I know," I replied barely keeping myself in control of my laughter. "That's why you shouldn't follow me. It's dangerous for a cat to even step in this so called school."

"Bu-but…" He stopped, "If that's the case, I have to protect Rin no matter what! I won't let you get hurt by those jailers you were talking about. You don't have to worry no more Rin, I'll protect you!"

This is bad.

When I was a child I had always fascinates on how the prince in the movies told his princess that he will protect her no matter what. But why am I not feeling indifferent about this?

"NO, you can't go to school with me!" I shouted in panic. Tell me what will happen if a cat goes to school with its owner? That's right, nothing good ever happens.

"Hey, that girl is talking by herself!" I heard an elementary kid laughed.

"No no, there's a cat in front of her," the other snickered.

"Hey I can HEAR that!" I shouted at them and they ran away laughing. Kids…

"So… can I go to school with you?" Len cocked his head waiting for an answer.

It's no use shouting and denying again. His objection was already pure solid on wanting to go with me to school. "Fine, just hide yourself behind some furniture or something. Don't let the teachers caught a glimpse of you."

"Teachers?"

"I mean jailers!"

Aren't you going to correct him Rin? Nah, I want to see how it goes. Besides the look on Len's face when he's clueless are so cute!

I didn't say that.

"So this is school. It's more normal than I imagined it," Len stared at the school building in awe.

"What kind of stuff did you have on your head?"

"I thought it's a black concrete castle with thunders striking down the land, and also flocks of bats squeaking around it. Oh yeah the evil laughter of the jailers behind one of the castle's ridiculously large windows. There's also slave around it working, listening and memorizing. I don't actually know what they're doing though."

I may have created something frightening… Who knew a cat could have vast imagination.

"In fact, the humans there are laughing as they entered the lair," Len pointed at the high school chattering girls as they went inside the building. "Are you sure it's dangerous in there?"

"Absolutely," I lied, "Those humans you were pointing at are organizing some evil plans. It's not a laugh they let out from their vocal cord, it's an EVIL laughter."

"I see…" Len sweat dropped, "So the normal building is only a fluke. The real thing is inside it right?"

"Yes, that is correct my little kitten. One did say do not judge a book by its cover. By the way their favorite meal is cat soup. So this is your only chance to run for your life," I grinned as he went horrorstricken.

"I promise that I will protect you. A cat must not turn back on its word," he sweat dropped. Really Len… you still says that you're a cat but you're far beyond that. Just what are you?

"Hmm… just try not to get yourself eaten," I warned him and went into the school building.

"Wait up!"

…

"Good Morning Rin!" My best friend said as I opened the classroom door.

"Morning Miku," I greeted her back. Remember the first chapter where there's a best friend of mine ditched me and went home because of family stuffs? Yeah that's Hatsune Miku, some friends huh? Hey don't get me wrong, I still love her. She's the first and best one I've got, any complaints?

Len was perfectly hiding from everyone's sight. I have to say, I have to applaud him for having a talent on hiding. I mean, he's on the ceilings with his claws or hands attach on it like a spider. Don't ask me how.

He gave a thumb up which I can translate into, "I'll protect you," or something as close as that.

"Rin have you done your homework?" Miku asked a question which made me stunned there on the ground.

"Homework… did we have one again?" My eyes were the same of those like a dead fish.

"Err… yeah, Mathematics." Why does it have to be a subject that Meiko teaches? This is bad…

"Um… Err… Well…" I bent down and plead with the both of my palm slapped together on top of my head. "Can I copy?"

Miku giggled, "Sure, that's means we're equal right?" She took went to her desk and I followed her from behind. I saw Len swiftly jump from the ceiling and quietly went into the locker behind the corner of the classroom. You know that stuff where you place brooms and some other cleaning tools, yeah that one.

"Thanks Miku!" I hugged her as she gave me her Mathematics exercise book.

"Morning you two," A blue haired guy approached us.

"No talking, must copying," I ordered in full concentration.

"Morning Kaito," Miku smiled, "Have you finished your homeworks?"

"Me?" he pointed his index finger at himself, "Like I did that stuff, it'll only makes yourself wearily."

"That's why you're stupid," I joined still not taking my eyes off the exercise book as I copied it. Oh yeah, I wonder if Len's watching carefully inside that locker?

"At least I don't copy you copy cat." Somehow, ever since I let Len into my house the word 'cat' is all in my mind. Damn, so that's why I forgot to do my homework yesterday. Well it's not like I ever done it as I always copy it. Muahaha independencies~

"Rin hurry up, Neru just reported that Meiko's on her way!" Miku warned with her cell phone on her other hand. You don't have to tell me that, my hand's speed meter is already at its maximum since I started!

"Get your ass to your seats brats," Meiko finally came in with tired eyes and so the bell rang. "Whew, just in time…" Sometimes I wonder why a person like her gets to be the homeroom teacher. Poor those I didn't get the job…

We stood up and bowed like a normal class does.

"Have you done your homeworks?" she asked. "Rin?"

"I am Pen…" Okay that didn't work.

"Go stand in the hallway," she sighed.

"Eh why?" I abruptly stood up from my seat.

"Just go," she sighed again as she pointed outside the classroom. Yeah this happens every day.

_Creak_

A loud metallic sound was heard behind the corner back of the room. Everyone was surprised and turned behind including me. It was awful. The locker room that Len was supposed to be in was opened and he was nowhere to be found. Well in my case it was awful.

No no he couldn't… but he is. I looked up to the ceiling and found Len on top of me. He jumped down with on my desk with a loud thud. Eyes of confusion were locked on to us.

"Is that a cat?" One of them whispered

"Why is it doing here?" And then the other one whispered to another. It was a never ending cycle.

Len stood there on my table with his hands in front of him. He adjusts his stance as if he's going into a battle and glared hard. "What are you doing with Rin?" he hissed.

Oh boy…

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>I made Rin into a tsundere, It was rushed though haha.<strong>  
><strong>'I am Pen' – K-ON reference xD<strong>

**Well don't forget to R&R :D Next chapter will be Len's POV**


	3. Chapter 3: Thus he fell

**I just transferred school, lots of unfinished homework, and finally my laptop broke (currently using my sis's). My motivation keeps dwindling every second. I wanted to write though so I'll work hard! T.T**

**And also, I just thought of the ending, now I'll just have to sort out the plot. The story probably consist about 15 chapters, I think. I don't intend to drop it though. **

**Oh yeah I did say it'll be Len's POV for this chapter but I scrapped that idea off just to get some mystery. Anyway, enjoy :3  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>: Thus he fell

**Rin's POV**

Today must be the longest school day I ever experience, and it's all thanks to Len. Someone please give him a round of applause! To those who actually gave him, I'll be knocking your front door while riding a road roller.

"Miku," I started, "want to hang out?"

"NO!" I heard Len whine behind me. I ignored him and waited for answers.

"Duty calls, maybe some other time?" She avoided my question and as usual ran home with a merrily face. Len was practically dancing in delight.

After the leek accident, Len had an uneasy feeling when he's around Miku. Let's just say she gave him a portion of her lunch in recess. I planned that if Miku hangs out with me for today, Len wouldn't bother to stalk us… well me. Should have brought the shotgun when I see one…

I got called by the teachers for bringing a pet to school. Not that I mind since I always got called all the time for not doing homework and such. Though bringing something forbidden was new. Considering that was my first time, I manage to escape unpunished. But there wouldn't be next time so I'll have to teach Len to stay put.

Wait, why am I wasting my time making a manual out of him?

"This is why I hate animals…" I thought out loud. Len, who was walking behind me, smirked.

"Doesn't seem like it when you first met me," he chuckled. I turned myself around facing him and glared, enough to pierce something.

"Can you turn yourself back into a cat?" I asked, hiding the tone of pleads in my voice. I don't care if he could talk into his cat mode, though that would have been very creepy, I just want him to hide that irritating face of his.

Len burst from chuckle to laughter.

There's no cops around me right? I can kick him to shape right? We walked quite far from the school so no one's in sight.

"Sure I can," he answered. I felt as if my worries had been lifted. "But I don't wanna~"

Screw cops…

Thus I kicked him directly on the stomach hoping he would fly out of sight. Unfortunately he only covered ten meters but at least he fainted. Never cared for what I did, I continued walking.

School sucks really bad even if you put Len into the picture, it just turned more discomforting. And it's just the first day!

Should I call the pound?

No that was a joke… There would be a hole on my allowance if I tried to do that.

Len turning into a human might be called a supernatural occurrence. Maybe Miku knows something since she's the daughter of a priest.

In this town, there's a shrine located on top of a hill. The one who running the business there are the Hatsune family. Being the only daughter, Miku was expected to inherit the family's tradition. Though she objected their expectation or so I've heard. Not that I care anyway.

I hurriedly ran towards the highest ground level in town. Len doesn't seem to follow me due to his inability so I took the advantage and ran as fast as I could. Knowing him and that nose of his, finding me shouldn't be a problem. Oh wait, that only applies to dogs.

I halted as the hill was before me. I looked up and saw endless stone slabs. Miku's house was located on the summit, and that's one reason why I rarely visit her. I mean who would want to walk 50 meters above ground just to visit a person's house? Not me, thank you very much. If only I have my own road roller, by then I could help the ministry to flatten the land.

I turned my head from left to right hoping a certain someone wasn't stalking me. I then face the stairs with a tired face.

_This is to get Len disappear from my life. Not just an unreasonable waste of energy. _

With that kind of thought, I braced myself and took a step.

**AROUND 10 HOURS LATER**

Heh.

I'm awesome.

I might want brag this to the world's biggest records.

I, Kagamine Rin, am now dying from out of breath.

What? You can't die from that cause? Bummer…

I sat there, watching the brightly orange sky as I rested to make my breathing irregularities normal. I'm not that athletic, though I could play sports like a pro. I just don't have enough stamina to do that. Most of the time I would laze around the house watching TVs or reading books— ehem— mangas. Not a suitable daily routine for a youth as my dad always stated. So what? As long as you have fun there's nothing wrong with it. Right?

Noticing the sky was getting dark; I continued my poor excuse of a journey.

"Hey, Rin wait up!" I heard a familiar voice shouting for me from downhill. By that color of his hair and that annoying face of his, it was Len sure enough.

"I thought you were dead," I gave him a look.

"Don't go killing off people. Besides it would need more than that to get rid of a cat!" He proudly exclaimed. First he says people and now cats. Len may need to look himself in a better mirror.

"What? Like kick you from this mountain?" I asked.

"…"

"…"

"You know I would die if that'll happen right?"

"What to experiment it? I heard cats land on their feet if they're lucky."

"I'll just… watch you from behind…" his figure shrank and followed me for no more than three meters. Looks like his animal instinct gave him the right advice. Just to let you know, I'm willing to throw him from a suspension bridge into a bottomless ravine.

Nope, that wasn't a joke.

We walked and finally found the summit. Len was surprisingly quiet. He didn't do any weird motions and kept his mouth shut.

"Hehe… I can't eat anymore…" I heard a voice from uphill.

Now what's with that sentence that always comes out when one is asleep?

I peered closer to my front, revealing a teal headed male sleeping with liquid at the corner of his mouth. The guy was sleeping, on the final stone slab with a happy look on his face.

Surprised; yes. Weird; no.

Maybe the guy was tired as I am and decided to call it quits. I took a step closer to that lucky person. What? I wanted to rest there first and this stranger beat me to it!

Wonder if he's Miku cousin or something since his resemblance with Miku was above average, leaving out he's a guy and Miku's the opposite.

I heard a snap behind me. It belonged to Len who had his vein popped on his forehead. The always cheery yet annoying Len was actually angry.

"You know that guy?" I asked as I threw him a confused face.

"I don't see anyone there."

He erased the stranger's existence.

No doubt he knew him alright.

"Hmm…" That's all I replied and ran towards Miku's house to rest. "Miku~ you're there?" I shouted as I knocked her house.

"Rin?" A voice was heard on the other side of the closed door. "Just give me a minute or two…"

I sighed and sat down on the floor to catch my breath, waiting for the door to open.

Len walked in circles as he still wears that angered face of his. Finally he stopped and placed both of his hands in his pockets. Another snap of veins could be heard. "Tch," he mouthed.

Scary…

Wait, no, I'm not scared of him! This may be my first time seeing a boy angry beside my father so give me a break!

Still, who's that teal guy anyway? Whoever he is, he's sure an expert for making Len like he's going to explode.

Len got closer to the guy, lifting his right foot. "What the heck is he doing?" I narrowed my eyes.

With another set of movement, Len kicked the poor stranger from his place down the 50 meters hill.

LOL, wait, WHAT?

"WHATTHE!" The guy finally regain his conscious as he rolled downhill, making a few merciless sound by his head and the stone. "GGGGAAAAAAAHHHHH."

I stood there with my mouth opened wide.

H-he kicked him!

A cat kicked a human!

I should have video camera it! Who knows how many views my channel can get! Wasted…

"L-Len…" I called out to him.

"Yeah?" Len turned around and smiled. Demon!

"You're… okay?" I asked again, blinking a few times. He's smiling. It's as if he didn't have a change of emotion earlier. Demon!

"Are you worried?" He cheerfully asked with glittering eyes. The demon's smiling!

Before I could reply his ridiculous question, the shrine door opened revealing a teal haired female. "Sorry for the wait— what just happened?"


	4. Chapter 4: A step

**I'm sorry. I don't have any excuse. I'm just lazy *shot*  
>But Hey! I made this one longer xD<br>Well... thanks for the review, fav and alert. I' grateful for all of them T.T keep it comin xD **

**Pardon for any spelling or grammar mistakes. My Microsoft word finished it's trial and that's a problem. **

**Anyway, enjoy xD **

**WARNING:** Fluff and slight blood ahead. You are suggested to prepare tissue and bucket respectively :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong> A step

**Rin's POV**

.

.

.

.

.

"What just happened?" Miku asked while wearing her infamous confused face. Len came to us with that usual annoying smile, or rather smirk of his. You want to know what happened Miku? Lets just say recently I witness this certain animal beside me kicking a certain adult-sized human which probably riding the ambulance right now.

I know right, as epic as it is, I forgot to bring my camera along.

"Nothing important." I sweatdropped, covering my lies. Well since it's troublesome to explain a 'hard-to-believe' experience so it's better that I'll keep my mouth shut. Oh wait wasn't the reason I bother hiking here is to find out what's up with Len? I guess I'm doomed to explain stuff in the end.

Miku lifted an eye brow. "It's actually a surprise you're visiting me. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I have my reasons..." Miku nodded and invited me inside. It's been a long time since I took a step on tatami floors. It really gives out the atmosphere 'JAPAN'. Well, what else can you expect from a shrine?

I followed Miku behind her back while Len behind mine. "Hey Rinny," Len whispered in a very cautious way. "Why are we here anyway?"

You followed me yet you don't know where we're heading? Some pet are you. We're here to ask some information about you and to borrow some of Miku's Gakuen Alice manga - I don't have volume 16 and 17.

"Try to find that out yourself," I answered and Len only pouted.

I saw Len started to open his jaws but was interrupted by Miku's halt as we arrived front to front with the living room. "You stay here Rin, I'll get something to drink."

I raised my arm just to get her attention. "I want orange juice!" Come to think of it I haven't eaten any oranges today. Wait for me my beloved! Whether you're in liquid or solid form I'll still starve for you!

Wait, we need gas version! Bring out the perfume!

"I know that much," Miku giggled in amusement and went skipping to the kitchen. After she went to the other side of the wall, I went inside the living room and took a seat under the kotatsu. Remember when I said the Summer was surprisingly cold?

"You should have asked her for some banana juice..." Len frowned on the opposite side of the table.

A cat drinking a banana juice? I don't know if I should laugh or amaze for my unnecessary discovery. "You didn't say anything."

"I would if I could." why is that? oh yeah...

"Nyaa~" I mockingly teased. This time Len was the one who was annoyed not me. Finally! I have certainly leveled up in how to tame Len the cat!

I giggled on my seat, digging my hands into the table for a warm heat and legs lying under the table. I should have asked dad to install this awesome invention in the house. But no~ Rules were made that only Winter got to have one.

"Isn't it about time for you to tell me about what we're doing here?" Len asked looking impatient. "I don't really like it here. The smell of leeks are everywhere."

"Well that's because this is Miku's house, what can you expect."

"You know Rin," Len began looking serious all of a sudden. I hate it when he's like this. First he was all goofy and then the personality changed into the opposite. "Please don't be a stranger around me. It made me uneasy you know." You feeling uneasy? What a coincidence, I'm feeling the same too! Especially when I woke up to find a mysterious guy on the same bed.

I know it felt like 'damn can we trade places' situation but I still have my pride. Not in a million years I'm going to show my weak side to anyone, nevertheless a cat. Well... not that I have any... I think.

"Well yesterday we were just a stranger. I know I sound cold to you but you better fix that personality of yours if you want me to acknowledge you." Yes the truth came directly from my mouth!

"So to simplify things, I'll just have to do something friendly to win your trust?"

"Yeah, as easy as that."

"Great!" Len cheered suddenly, giving me a confused look. Does he have something in mind?

With a swift of motions, he slid out both of his legs from the blanket and dived into under the table with his head first in line.

W-w-wait, what? I'm still wearing my school uniform and don't forget about the skirt!

There's no way I'm waiting just to find out what in the world he'll do next. Abruptly, I stood up from my seat and backed away until the wall met my back. Actually I wanted to kick him on the face but my body reacted on its own.

I froze there. My face was flushed and I don't know if my heartbeat is normal or not.

"Aww... why did you got up? And here I thought you'd allow friendly actions between a human and her beloved pet." Len pouted. His head stuck outside the blanket while the rest of his body remained hidden under the table.

"F-friendly actions? ! Do you even know the definitions of the sentence 'friendly actions'?" I shouted with my face still ablaze. Calm down Rin... you're still innocent. But still... I want to kick him once or twice. Maybe I'll calm down after that?

"But I heard that families kick each other's foot under the kotatsu for fun." Len stated, lifting his brow in confusion. Okay he didn't thought of anything bad but still Len, you should tell me that before hand. And it's foot with foot not hand with foot. Sheesh... cats.

I exhaled and calmed down a little. After that, I lifted my hands and began clicking my knuckles. "What kind of punishment do you want?" Okay, I received more than enough humiliation from this cat. Time to teach it some manners. Hey it's educational.

Len perked up his head in amusement. "Any punishment?" he grinned mischievously. Please don't tell me he don't know the differences between a wish and a punishment.

Now, how should I answer his question?

"Orange juice comin' up..." Miku trailed her announcement when she saw me standing near the wall. Dear Miku, thank you for coming at the perfect time! Muahaha sorry Lenny but your answer will have to wait!

Right... I'll have to explain things again...

"Therefore... Please help me!" I asked of the priest's daughter while slamming my forehead on the table. Such gesture were unnecessary on close friends that I know but it wouldn't hurt if I were to do it for fun right? Well my forehead does hurt but... oh well...

Miku took the green tea a sip and exhaled in content. Isn't she... being too calm about this? I mean come on! I said Len turned into a freakin human all of a sudden!

"Umm... aren't you being to calm about this?" I sweatdropped as I watched her as if I'm watching a video that doesn't make any sense. The feelings are similar but the subject I'm watching is totally different.

"You think?" Miku asked back, still in a state of content from her warm luke tea. "Actually, I'm surprised you gave me this information so early. I thought you wanted to keep it as a secret... You know... like that fantasy genre manga you like so much."

I'm shocked... how did she know I like reading those kind of stuff?

"Probably cause you're too predictable?" Len joked as if he could read my mind.

"Sit," I commanded. "Shut up." Len was confused at first but obeyed it nevertheless. For fun I guess? Never knew he was that type. Temporally, I ignored him and turned to Miku again. "And? What else?"

"Hmm... I don't know if you want to hear it from me cause not all of my information are complete..." Trust me Miku... what else do I bother coming here other than getting some information. "But if you really want to know I suggest you go to Mikuo. That guy know's the situation better than I do!" She smiled... oh so carefree...

"I see... right, let's go Len!"

"Do you know where this 'Mikuo' is?" Len asked with a straight face for once.

Yes I know... um... right... "Who and where is he?" I guess I was too excited to think straight. Think about it, the time for Len to disappear from my life is near!

"When I came home, I saw him sleeping on the stair..."

...Awkward moment...

"Um... who is Mikuo may I ask?" I sweatdropped. Please don't let it be someone she's close with! A great person once said, a servant mistake is a master's mistake. It kills me to say this but Len is my responsibility.

"I don't know... but he's like my younger brother..." where's the self-destruct button? Should I tell her the truth? Like... Hey sorry there Miku but Len and I probably sent that guy to heaven! Don't worry, I think that place have unlimited supply of leeks!

Oh wait that only applies to Miku. I don't mean killing someone off but that line is better suited when someone on the same level as Miku dead. Hey, I'm just thinking.

Few half an hour later...

I walked along the empty street with Len behind me. Guess what, I climbed that mountain hoping fo some information but no~ I got nothing! Execpt for that manga, I manage to ask her for it. But that's not important now! Because of Len, now I have to find this Mikuo guy. Sadly said I don't know anything about him!

Well... I did ask Miku but she didn't say anything. "Try to find him yourself. It's kinda fun!" Was all she gave me. Now that I think about it how Did I became friends with her anyway? We're like bipolar existence. Right... Now's not the time to be al regretful.

"Hey Rinny~ It's getting dark. Can we go home now?" Whose fault do you think why we're in this mess? Seriously Len? Right... Once in a while I'll try to educate him somehow. Thought being said I'm getting mom probably worried sick.

"Yeah, we'll resume our quest tomorrow then..." Yes once in a while I agreed with him. Got a problem?

"Great, I wanna eat bananas!"

"I've been thinking for a while... You're supposed to be a cat right?"

"Yes I am. You seriously didn't realized it till now?" Nah, I knew about that at the very beginning, but I started doubting it after the word banana came out from your mouth.

Cat + Monkey = Catmon? Oh great so he became a digimon now?

Anyway...There are three things I want to ask this Mikuo person.

1) What in the world is Len?  
>2) Why cat of all animals?<br>3) Is it normal for him to have this kind of behaviour?

Okay the last two weren't actually serious but- hey! We're lacking comedy here... someone has to be funny.

"Mom, I'm home!" I shouted as I entered my house. Len was behind e as usual,with that goofy face of his. Along the road he always says something stupid. I did my best to ignore him but that doesn't always work out very well. At least he's quiet now.

"There's no one here..." Len commented after the long silence. Usually at this time, mom would reply. "Oh hi there Rinny Welcome back! I made your favourite Orange Pie so hurry up and take a bath first kay?"

Well the later half weren't exactly true but... I can wish right? Len I searched the house from top to bottom. There's no sign of mom or the orange apple pie anywhere...

Something's up... I just know it...

"This is bad Len..." I started, Len began to look worried at the second.

"My parents have been kid- adultnapped!"

Len gasped as his widen eyes in horror. "But... How come..."

"Easy, I can't see them anywhere... I can understand dad but Mom's unemployed for her not to be around the house is definitely strange!"

"Le-Lets not jump in conclusion ye-yet! Len flustered. "Mom and dad still safe... There's no such thing as adultnapped! That's right... There's no such thing! They're probably napping somewhere, I just know it!"

Len... That pun seriously lame...

"Yeah, you're probably right... we should search for some clues... do you see anything unusual around here?"

I'm just having fun wasting my time. There's nothing to do and mom's probably doing the grocery again. Besides, I like seeing Len all flustered like this. It feels like I'm the winner!

"I found something!' Len called from the kitchen . "I haven't seen this piece of paper in the morning! Is it a clue?"

Tch, I completely forgot about the note...

"I can't read it thought... any ideas?"

Epic~

"Lemme see..."

'like usual I'm going to the supermarket. please watch after Len and the house!'

"What does it say?"

"The aliens invaded our house!" I repeated the thought in my head. Len looked like he's going to cross the line. Hey, I'm actually feeling sorry for him. Len's annoying, that's a truth one can never erase, but sometimes innocent. Is it because of his lost of memories? If that's the case...

What's his true personality?

He was initially a human right? After ongoing the unscientifically explained conversion process, it probably change his personality. Do you understand what I'm saying? Well I don't.

"The-The aliens..." Len repeated in a dead looking face. "That's stu-stupid... I'm going to look for some clues..." With that he disappeared into the living room. Why would he go there of all rooms... Not that I care much anyway but... That place has a lot of 'easily breakable' stuffs. Dad likes buying something the second he sees. To make the story short, that place's like a museum of useless things. There's too many glass there for goodness sake. It's like they wanted to fall onto the ground on its own and break into tiny pieces. I remembered when I accidentally broke one of those. Mom gone haywire...

"Sigh..." I thought out loud. "Oh well... I'll have to look after him so he don't cra-"

CRASH

"Um... Rinny... I think I broke something..." I stood there, shutting all information going through me, frozen. Lying is bad Lenny... There's no way something would break that easily. "The vase suddenly fell... it's a glasses carnival..." Wait... calm down Rin... there's still time... Mom should be back in 2 hours... that's all the time I need...

"I'm home Rinny!" My mother's voice rang throughout the house. She's too early! Why! Disorder of time! I'm soooo grounded... but... wait... its Len's fault not me! I'm a good girl that doesn't curse the school system. What? I'm telling the truth here!

A pet's mistake is the master's mistake... why did I said that anyway... "Look look, I got the orange pie you like so much!" Oh great things got better every second!

NOT!

This is why cats... 

.:xXx:. 

The smell of dinner lurked into the corner of my locked room. Such a sweet smell... and I'm not there... How cruel-

"It's all your fault!" Len whined as he rolled around my bed, without my permission.

"How is it my fault? you're the one who messed with the vase!" I shouted on my bedroom desk seat.

"Well... if you just told me the truth things wouldn't have been this bad!"

"Hah? And you believed me? I mean, there's no such things as alien!"

"That's not the point here! If you didn't make fun of me in the first place-"

"Yeah yeah I heard that already!"

"Yo- you little..."

"Heh, what? What are you gonna do about it?"

"Ke-" Len clicked his tongue and pounced me on my seat. I lightly punched his cheek and he punched me back. Ho~ So you'll resort violence? Fine with me, I wanted to do this sooner or later.

I grabbed his shoulder and pushed him over the chair. unfortunately he grabbed my collar and dragged me down with him. Both of us were on the floor, still fighting. We acted like a kid. Even so amidst this feeling of hate, I found this... actually... amusing...

We fought, and even got some scratches but not that serious.

After seconds later, I spread myself on my queen sized bed searching for air. Len was beside me, also in the same situation.

"I hate you..." I breathed.

Len turns his head towards me and grinned. "Then I'm the opposite!"

First he was mad at me and then changed the later. What? Am I the only person who's wrong here? Len seriously annoyed the hell out of me. Why is that? Pff... Like I know why. It just came to me.

"Tch, what are we gonna do now? Cause of you, mom grounded me!"

"Like I said since when it's my-" Len stopped and raised his hand to his face. "Sigh... there's no end to this..."

Is it me or Len seems to be the mature one here? Unacceptable!

"Okay it's my fault, happy now?" I fumed as I crossed my arms, pouting.

"Finally eh?" Len gave out a light smile. Seriously, since when did he get so mature? "I can sneak some food for you if you want? Mom and dad thinks I'm a cat remember?"

"Hey, that's a good idea! So you can think normally after all!" I let myself loose and gave out a smile without thinking. Fo-for me to be this vulnerable...

Quickly, I lifted my hands and reached them to my smiling mouth.

Len froze.

Why did he stopped malfunctioning? Did he ate something wrong?

"Len?" I lifted a brow.

"Wha-" He flinched. Len abruptly stood up and headed to the door. "Oh yeah, I'll go downstairs and fetch you something. That orange something pie right? Wait for me got it?" He said while facing his back to me.

Just like that the door was shut again.

Is it me or his ears were kinda red? Meh, probably just me. I mean, there's no way the annoying Len could be that cute.

A few minutes later, Len came back with foods in hand. I jumped from my bed like a child and ran towards Len who grinned at my reaction. I can't help it. I was hungry.

"Thanks Len," I smiled, eating off the orange pie. Yeah, that hit the spot. If only there's an orange juice to go with it.

"Glad you like it," He smiled back. Seriously, finding the fact that a cat is more mature than a human hurts.

"Hey Len, remember when you killed that Mikuo person of the stairs?" I started. "You know who he is?"

"No, I don't," He replied in a voice which proved he was lying.

"Talk," I ordered.

"No." Stupi- Come on cats should follow their master's order!

"Then you'll be sleeping outside."

"... I wanna sleep with Rin-"

"Outside."

"Tch, fine..." I leaned forward, orange pie on hands. I feel like watching the climax of a movie. Len grabbed the hem of his shirt and started stripping.

Yes I punched him. "What the hell are y-you doing!"

"J-Just hear me out first!" He pleaded while rubbing his cheek. "A-anyway... see this scar?" He pointed at his shoulder-blade. It's the tooth mark.

"Yeah..." I nodded just to show I'm listening. But still Len, is the stripping session nesessary? At least tell me first.

Len stood up from his seat and clicked his knuckle in rage. The veins on his forehead popped. "That bastard bit me!"

"Umm... come again?"

"I'm not gonna repeat that again!"

"He bit your shoulder?"

"Don't repeat that!"

I found it hard to believe that a human would bother to bite a cat. I mean for what reason?

Hunger? Accident? Cuteness? Craziness? Idiocy? Bromance? BL?

Somehow my motive had gone astray...

"Anything else? Like why he bit you..."

"Heh, like I know... I saw him and he bit me without further notice."

I can't deduce anything with that kind of information... and you're not helping at all Lenny.

Anyway, after that the atmosphere silenced. Gotta find a new topic before it'll get awkward...

"Have you eaten?"

"Not yet," He replied, calming down a little. Whoa that's gotta be torture. I haven't seen him eat anything since morning.

I searched for food around me, none except that in my hands. Hey I told you I was hungry!

"Here, you can have this then." I offered him my half bite orange pie. Well... It's better than giving him nothing right? He may be annoying but he did get the food. A master should give her servant snacks when they did something good right?

"You sure? I can get my own food downstairs."

"Just take it or it'll be a waste! I'm full already!" Well... actually I got rooms for another bite but Len looks pitiful if you ask me.

"...Fine..."

Being with Len... probably... just maybe... might not be that bad... I guess.

I expected him to reach his hand for the food I was holding but rather, he went for my wrist. "H-hey," I let out as I struggled in his hold which was surprisingly hard to get out off. Len leaned closer to the object I'm holding and took a bite while still holding my hand.

The heck Len you idiot what are you doing! This isn't a joke! And I'm suppose to be the master here! What if someone saw me? What if mom suddenly went into my room and saw me? well... us... GAH! Spare me the humiliation!

Len ate off the food from my hand. I thought now I could punch him if he let go. But no~ He just have to continue and licked the leftover taste on my fingers. Tickles...

"Le-Len?" I accidentally moaned. Oh shoot... I freakin' moaned.

Len didn't stop but instead he picked up his pace and licked between my fingers.

"He-Hey!" I half shouted though it didn't produce any effect. Damn this is kinda arousing...

I didn't say that! Forget what you read! Don't scroll back!

"Hey!" No response. "I said STOP IT!" I shouted as I kicked him on the head. Len flew from the bed, making a loud thud on the ground.

Argh... that idiotic perverted cat... my hand seriously wet now. What are you gonna do about it? Where's that handcuff? I need to restrict him from moving or who knows what he'll do when I'm asleep? The first one was bad enough and I'm not that eager to find out the next.

I heard foot steps from behind my bedroom door. Wait... judging from the sound of that... Oh no... dad's back. Remember when I told you dad's the one who bought all those useless stuffs? He must have heard the news from mom and... well... I'm in deep trouble alright!

I jumped from my bed, turned off the light and went back.

"Hey idiot!" I whispered as I took a peek at Len who was on the floor. Guess what - the cat fainted. Seriously? I only kicked him a little.

The door handle slightly turned. Gah no time! Just leave Len on the floor... I hope dad doesn't jump into conclusion and think the guy's dead.

Oh wait, I haven't wash my hands yet!

"Rin?" I heard my father's voice as light came pouring into the room. Close your eyes Rin. Don't let the cat out off the bag. "Wise girl... she's asleep..." Why thank you! Now, since I can't take the suspense so please get out? Sorry if I sound cruel dad. It's Len fault. Mad at him not me.

"GAH!" Was that Len? I don't what's going on cause of my closed eyes. "My- My tail!" His tail? Last time I checked he doesn't have one.

"Opps... sorry Len, didn't see you there." My dad said, wordiness were in his tone.

"Oh, hi dad." Len answered. "Welcome back."

"Heh, I don't actually know what you're talking right now."

"Well... I am a cat..." Len actually sound sad here.

"Did you take care of Rin today?"

"Yeah, though she's quite a handful." handful you say? How- you're the one who's handful here!

"I see... good boy." Wha- No he's not! "Funny, I'm talking to an animal. Well... I'll be going now, night Rin. Come here Len, mom prepared your bed in the living room."

"Well... Living room it is then..." Len sighed. With that the door closed. 

**Tis Morning**

I didn't get any sleep... only an hour or so... Len got me thinking all night and all of it were just some endless circle of thought.

Trust me, if I hear his voice... I don't mind bashing him into senses again...

"Cough..." Hey that's Len's voice... he's coughing? Did he got furballs or something? I mean, he is a cat right?

"Len?" I peeked into the living room. He's not there. I thought he slept here for the night.

"... Rin?" Where is he? Oh yeah that came from the entrance door. "Rin."

"Yea-" I halted.

Len was leaning on the walls for support as he clutches his arm in pain. That arm... it looks like it was bathed in blood...


End file.
